Valentines Day
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: Yuma is alone on Valentines Day. But will a little advice from a friend change that for not only him, but also for a certain green haired girl?


**Lee-Lee2306: I know it's no where near valentines day but I just came up with this idea and I had to write it down somewhere.**

**Kite: Shouldn't you be working on your When Worlds Collide story?**

**Layla: She doesn't just have to work on one story ya know!**

**Lee-Lee: Thankyou! I don't own Yugioh Zexal I just own my OC.**

* * *

No one POV

No clouds covered the sky as the frail cherry blossoms glided gracefully to the ground. Yuma walked around Heartland park on the Day of Love. It was Valentines Day. Couples sat around the park siting happily or laughing or picnicking. Everyone was at peace and relaxed on this warm, summers day. Rio and Quattro were walking around the park together. Shark and Polaris were laughing together on the park bench. Lillybot and Orbital were near the fountain. Couples were all paired up, Yuma wasn't the only person standing alone though. Tori was sitting under a tree nearby. Yuma had loved Tori ever since he could remember. She was beautiful. Her golden eyes shimmered like the stars in the night sky. Her smile lit up his day like the sun lit up a storm. Her green hair flowed freely like a waterfall in the spring time. If Yuma had to some up Tori in one word, he wouldn't be able to. There were just too many words to describe her. Beautiful, kind, caring, soft-heartened, amazing. The list could go one forever. There was one major problem. Yuma could not tell her any of this. He just didn't know how. He needed advice. Yuma wanted to tell Tori today or he may not get another chance. His eyes scanned the park, looking for someone he could ask. A certain couple caught his eye. Kite and Layla were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree talking. Kite was in his casual attire and Layla was wearing a blue singlet and shorts. Yuma walked over until he caught their attention.

"Hey Yuma!" Layla said cheerfully. She waved. Yuma had noticed that she had grown happier since she had found her brother. (For explanation go to my When World Collide story.)

"Hi Layla!" Yuma says also waving.

"Yuma are you alright? It seems as if something is troubling you?" Kite says worriedly. Yuma also noticed Kite had opened up more since the incident in the ruins.

"Actually no. I need to tell someone I like her, but I don't know how." He says with a saddish tone. Kite looked as if he were about to say something when Layla cut him off. Wait does it count if they haven't spoke yet?

"I'll deal with this one. Wait here." She says. As Layla stands she plants a kiss on Kite's cheek. He nods. Layla gestures for Yuma to follow her.

"So is the lucky lady Tori or what?"

"WHAT! How did you guess?!" Yuma exclaims.

"Yuma it's alright. You didn't make it easy for me to notice, but I always focus on the little details." Layla says like she had known it from the beginning. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how do I tell her?"

"Well just tell her how you truly feel. If you want to win her heart, that's all you've got to do." She finishes with a smile. Yuma nodded.

"Okay! I will do that!" He exclaims.

"That's the spirit Yuma!" Layla says. "I have to go now Yuma, good luck!" She walks over to Kite and sits beside him before she gestures for Yuma to go over to Tori. Yuma takes a deep breath and walks over. Her smile gave Yuma enough courage to do this.

"Hey Yuma!" She says cheerfully. Tori stands and walks closer to Yuma.

"Hey Tori! I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I have loved you ever since we first met. Your face lights up my day even through a storm. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know if you would feel the same way. To me you are the prettiest bird* I have ever seen. I guess what I am trying to say in that... I love you with all my heart Tori." He looks at the ground and blushes. Tori's eyes brighten up with joy.

"Yuma. I feel the same way. I love you to." She leans in and kisses Yuma on the lips. His eyes widen before he closes his eyes and embraces Tori. She pulls away slowly and they open their eyes. They grasp each others hand and walked peacefully around the park. Little did they know, a certain couple were watching them from afar.

"They're cute together, aren't they?"

"I guess they are. What did you tell him anyways?"

"I told him to be himself because that's how you won my heart." Layla says before pressing her own lips against Kite's. Kite returned the kiss.

Bright pinks and oranges lit up the horizon before this blissful day came to an end.

* * *

**Rio: Awwww that was so cute!**

**Lee-Lee: I know.**

**~Layla daydreaming~**

**Lee-Lee: Layla! Layla snap out of it! ~shaking Layla~ Well it seems that she is stuck in her dreams at the moment, so hopefully I can snap her out of it before I update my other story. C' Ya!**


End file.
